Trunks Love and a Friends Betrayl
by hieigirl
Summary: Trunks finds a girl and falls in love (love at first sight more like) But what happens later when a friends betrayl become part of it! Please come check it out and see if you like this story! OH and R&R please!1
1. First Meeting

Hey hope you like this new story!!  
  
Trunks Love and a friends Betrayl  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!()()  
  
"GOD can this day get worse!!" Elysa said to her friends Rachel and Alissa.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh" Alissa said cover Elysa mouth coutiously. " Don't you know if you you say that it'll get worse"  
  
"Those are in movies Alissa chill and let go of Elysa I don't think she can breathe. You Baka!" Alissa let go of her as Elysa droped to her knees.  
  
breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you try to kill me!" she said sarcasticly geting up. "Not really."she said as all of them walked on. Rachel and Alissa turned to head to their houses as Elysa kept walkingbecause her house was in the country.   
  
Clouds be came gray like it was going to rain. 'Wish I lived in town that way I wooldn't have to walk in the rain....'her mind wandered somewhere else'....How could he just do that. I thought he liked me but then when I get the nerve to ask him out he says NO' Elysa thought not getting that out of her head. It soon began to pour and your house was still a long ways. Elysa notices a small lifeless cabin and decide to stay there until the rain stops. She is looking around for light switch or some source of light when she felt a sharp blade put on her neck and she fell to the ground the blade quickly returning to Elysa's neck.   
  
" Who there's" she said scared and impatient. she heared a softly spoken man's voice asking who you are.   
  
"My Name is Elysa Yamiko" she answered. He slowly removed the the blade away from her throat. Elysa turned and saw the stranger he had short purple hair and was wearing both black pants and a black tank top and a blue jacket. She noticed he looked cute but then She rembered the sword and saw it in his right hand. Both of them stared at each other for the longest time when finally she asked.   
  
".......Who are you?" he is still silent and keeps staring at her. Elysa could not help but blush and he noticed it. He gave her his hand and to help her stand up and he tells her his name is Trunks. she almost fell until he catches her.She could not help but feel Clumsy and powerless. Trunks mutters a small ''I'm sorry.'' Then walks around the room, dropping his sword. She sighed slightly , causing him to turn on he rthen slamed her up against the cabin wall. He stares up at her blue eyes for awhile then his gaze softens. She slowly reached up and brush his bangs away from his face.He gently cuped her cheek with his right hand. He slowly closed in on her, trapping Elysa in between himself and the cabin wall. He gently strokes her blonde hair, murmuring soft words of surprise in how much he realized that he likes her.  
  
Trunks gently presses against her,moving her onto the small bed inside the cabin, grinding his hips slowly into yours. To her surprise she hear a low moan sound coming from her own throat. He rests his hands on her hips, gradually moving upwards. He soon comes to her shirt. He begins to lift up her shirt, but hesitates. She Layed her hands on his, staring deep into his eyes. He knows what you mean and begins to continue. He continues, his hands slowly making their way up her back. He comes to her bra, fumbling with the strap for a few minutes. He finally gets it off letting it drop to the ground. Thankfully her shirt is still on. Elysa Stares into his eyes. She didn't know what was hapening but she was tranced in his eyes. He was making sure she was ready.  
  
Sorry but I have to leave you hanging I have Softball.  
  
Hope you like this story its a little bit of lemon later on. please R&R!  
  
BYE! 


	2. Cabin Interuptance

Hey Back with the next chapter. hope you like this!!  
  
Chap.2   
  
Trunks love and a Friends Betrayl  
  
SHe started removing Trunks' jacket and then his shirt once she did that Trunks stops his kiss and runs his fingers through her hair and says to her,"You know that's the first time I ever kissed anyone. You looked suprised, I guess you would be I was a little forward," He smile at Elysa and begins to kiss her neck. He soon moves his way towards her ear and he every so gentely bites the top of your ear and says,"You taste as sweet as you look," She began to blush like crazy. Trunks couldn't help but let out slight bit of laughter."What did I say something funny,'' you asked as she looked up at the half naked Trunks. Trunks replied with,"No your just so cute when you act like you've never had anyone compliment you before." After looking at him for the longest time her eyes wondered to his face towards his chest. Right now she's thinking to herself 'he is very fit' Elysa's mind began to wonder about and her hands not knowing what they're doing begin to unbutton his pants."Uh, You sure are anxious aren't you," said Trunks as he looks down at your hands,"I didn't actually plan getting that far with you right away, but I guess I put on the impression when I took off your bra. My bad." She looked at her hands and said " I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and my hands kinda of just started moving on their own." "It's okay," said Trunks as he gentely rubbed her face,"If it was anyone then I would feel diffrent"It's okay," said Trunks as he gentely rubbed your face,"If it was anyone then I would feel differently, but because it's you I don't mind." He began to lean towards her again this time she didn't expect this kiss to be so soft. This time it was different she felt as if time itself had stopped wishing that this moment could last forever.She could feel Trunks' lips begin to move away from hers but she didn't want him to stop. Elysa quickly wrapped her arms around him pulling him back towards her. After a few minutes she finally let go of him.Trunks looked deep into her eyes as if he were peering into her soul and he sweetly said,  
  
"Elysa, Why did you do that?" She blush but said " I don't exactly." Shocked by her reply Trunks begins to blush and he smiled at her and says,"Do you believe in love at first sight? I never used to not till I met you. I think I'm falling in love with you." Elysa's face turned a bright pink and she could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears."Trunks. I...I..." she start to tell Trunks something.  
  
When he pulls her close and begins to hold her in his arms and whispered in her ear,"I'll never let go of you. I'll always be here from now on I'll be by your side protecting you."  
  
Thay stayed there like that for a long time. Just in the quietness. Elysa was happy and enjoying Trunks' company and the same for him. She felt as if time had stopped completly and nothing could harm them. Elysa began kissing Trunks' neck up to his lips for a passionate kiss. 'I want to stay like this forever' she thought in Trunks' arms.  
  
--  
  
sorry to make it so short i'm busy and my BROTHER IS BEING ANNOYING!!!  
  
anyone want a free brother???  
  
anyways keep reading it's not good yet! R&R 


	3. Spring Side

Hey Back! heres some of the story  
  
Chap. 3  
  
Trunks love and a Friends Betrayl  
  
Elysa was inn Trunks' arms when they here a voice from the outside cabin entrance yell,"Trunks! Are you in there!?It's me Goku!" Trunks lets go of and grabs his clothes and hands Elysa her bra,"Will finish this later,"says Trunks as he put his shirt on. Elysa quicky put her bra back on and Trunks opens the door to a man with spikey black hair and a smile that reaches from cheek to cheek. The man enters and stares at her for a moment before looking to Trunks and asking,"Am I interupting?" Trunks just looks at Elysa and smiles and she looked towards the other man and shook her head no. The other man intoduces himself as Goku she told him her name and Trunks goes and gets her and Goku some water from the spring near by. After Trunks leaves Goku looks at Elysa and says,"I think Trunks really likes you. I've never seen him act this way.So, where you lying to me when I asked if I was interupting?" She shook her head no and said"Of course not I mean...uhhhhh" Goku just laughs and says,"I can tell you were,so don't try and hide it. Listen I just wanted to make sure Trunks was okay so i'll be on my way and if you want you can go to Trunks at the spring instead of waiting here by yourself." Goku gave her the directions to the spring and off he went. Elysa stood there thinking ' Should I go? what I miss him on the way there? ' She then Decided to go and check it out.  
  
She arrived and she saw Trunks once again with no shirt. He was in the water up to his waist filling up two buckets of spring water when he heard her appraoching and turned around,"What are you doing here and where's Goku?" she explained to him what Goku had said and walked over next to him and held his hand. Trunks was suprised at what she just did but happy too. "Back at the cabin when I said I love you I meant it." Trunks held your hand and pulled you out futher into th spring.When you reached the middle of the spring Trunks turned to you and said," Will you stay with me? Please, will you stay with me?" she smiled "Trunks I love you of course I'll stay." Trunks pulls her close and holds her tight and she can feel his wet chest against hers when he says,"I want you to know that when I say stay I'm mean forever. I guess to put it bluntly, will you marry me. I don't expect you to answer right away we just met but I feel like I've kown you all my life.Please Give me 3 days that's all the time I need to prove my love. I'll make you the happiest bride in the world I promise." Trunks sweetly began to kiss your neck."Your so sweet." Trunks then brushed his lips against hers and she loved every minute of it. During his kiss she thought 'I have a good feeling about this. I just love him so much.' She can feel Trunks' hands move her closer making the kiss deeper. This is by far the most passionate kiss them two have shared. The moon is shining down on Elysa and it feels like she's in heaven and praying her time with him never ends. She can feel Trunks softly force her backwards towards the edge of the spring. Trunks then starts to camly force her to the ground as his kiss deepens further. She lyed on the wet ground with Trunks slowly embracing her when Trunks stopped his kiss just barely removing his lips from hers and said "I love you and i want you more then anything." Trunks lips were once again on hers this time his kiss was more powerful and she could feel his whole body press against hers. She Held him and prayed that she could stay like this forever. they kissed for the longest time. Trunks kept kissing Elysa and worked his way down to her neck. SStill embracing him she wispered " I love you so much Trunks I really do." 


End file.
